Ladybug Habits
by WritingRowlet
Summary: We all know what it must be like for Adrien to have catlike tendencies, but what about for Marinette? What does she suffer from?


**Here's the product of 3 hours on the internet looking for Ladybug facts. You're welcome.**

It was cold. Very, very cold. Marinette _hated_ the cold. She hated it with every fiber of her being, truly. She didn't mind the cold so much when she was younger, but ever since she had become Ladybug, the very thought of chilly weather was enough to send the girl diving under several layers of blankets.

"Marinette, you have to go to school," Tikki reminded the girl.

Marinette hadn't budged since turning off her alarm. She'd moved the eight (quite heavy) blankets to better cover her whole body, and she'd ducked so that no part of her showed over the edge. It was too cold to poke out at all, not even to pull her kwami inside the covers to cuddle.

"I don't _have_ to go, y'know," Marinette tried. Her voice was muffled by all the blankets, but Tikki had caught what she said.

"I know it's cold, but you _do_ have to go! What if you miss something important? Or there's an akuma attack?" Tikki fussed, zipping around Marinette as she spoke.

"But I'm so _warm_ under here!" Marinette whined. She rolled onto her other side and regretted the choice, since the sheets on that side were freezing. "And it's really cold out there!"

Eventually she did get out of bed because of Tikki's fussing, but not without slipping on leggings, sweatpants, a long sleeve shirt, and a hoodie. Not to mention a beanie, cabin socks, _and_ a scarf. Her regular flats were replaced by warm wool-lined boots, and Marinette didn't pull her hair back just so she could have that extra layer around her neck.

 _Perfect._ Now, she actually had to move…

"Tikki, it's too cold outside!" Marinette whined, jumping down the sidewalks as she made her way to school. Tikki sighed from where she hid in Marinette's purse, shaking her head at the poor girl.

* * *

It was slightly alarming to Marinette's parents how much the girl ate and how little weight she gained. They grew very concerned for the girl when she would come downstairs, snatch up a plate and fill it with breads, sweets, and candies. She would come back down a half hour later with an empty plate, only to fill it up again.

She'd been doing this for weeks, yet she had gained very little weight. If she had gained any, it didn't show. But, when questioned, Marinette gave no good answer.

"What can I say? I guess it's just a teenager thing!" she would say, then laugh it off and disappear into her room again.

So, there sat Marinette in her room with a usual plate of croissants and cookies and a few hard candies that she loved. The 12 raisin cookies were gone within seconds (not without help from Tikki, obviously) and the four croissants didn't take much more time. Marinette was busy sucking on the cherry candy in her mouth when her mother came in. Tikki hid quickly as the door opened, and Marinette turned around to meet her mother.

"Mama? What do you need?" the girl asked.

"Just coming up to check on my sweet, trustworthy daughter…" the woman said, making her way across the room. "How has the garden on your balcony been doing?" Sabine asked, pushing her way up to the roof. To her utter surprise, she didn't see an animal up there.

"What're you looking for?" Marinette asked, suspicion in her voice.

Sabine chuckled awkwardly and got back down, rubbing the back of her head, "I guess you really are eating all this food by yourself…" she said. The woman picked up the three empty plates on Marinette's desk and took them with her as she left. "Just, please be careful with how much you eat, sweetie."

"I know, Mama, don't worry!" Marinette giggled. Once she was gone, Tikki popped back out and Marinette let out a loud sigh, "Why do ladybugs have to eat so much?" she asked.

Tikki giggled, "At least you're not eating bugs!"

* * *

Marinette had been under her chaise for over four hours. Tikki was starting to get concerned. She had taken her tablet with her, as well as a rough wool blanket before burrowing under the tight hiding place. It was also concerning that Marinette hadn't physically moved anything besides her fingers and lungs in the four hours.

"Marinette, are you OK?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Marinette asked. She was very comfortable, finding the greatest pleasure in tight, warm hiding places. It also helped that she wasn't very noticeable under the chaise; that was just another reason to never move out from under it ever again.

"You've been there for a few hours…" Tikki said.

"You should join me!" Marinette offered. "Little tight, but it's comfy."

Tikki giggled and slowly fluttered down. She hid herself in Marinette's hair, and the two settled down into pleasant silence, the only sound being the tapping on Marinette's tablet. Soon, Marinette fell asleep, and all noise was silenced. Tikki looked at her Chosen and smiled. It wasn't every time that ladybug affects overtook her Ladybugs, but they had for Marinette.

The kwami knew she had to be there for the girl at all times, if just to make sure she was comfortable and warm. After all, ladybugs never liked to be alone.

 **I said I would do this and I made good on my word. However, this is probably the only one there'll be, unlike all the catlike-Adrien ones. Ladybugs don't do much besides eat and be cute.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
